


A - like an antagonistic Arwen.

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: General, Multi-Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2007-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-22 21:37:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3744434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And here's already the first cue for the first day of the "Back to Middle-earth Month 2007":<br/>A - like an antagonistic Arwen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Breeding True - by Gwynnyd

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

**Breeding True**

Arwen met Elladan as he rode into Rivendell.

"Little sister," Elladan murmured. "How nice…."

Arwen firmly boxed his ears.

"Ouch! What was that for?"

"You," she poked a finger into his chest, "stay out of my love life."

Elladan rubbed his ears.  "But I," he began.

"All he talked about was Lúthien this, Lúthien that."

"But he…" Elladan expostulated feebly.

"I am not Lúthien!"  

"No, of course not," he said in soothing tones.  "But you are nearly a hundred and he seemed sincerely attracted to you."

Arwen pulled at her night-dark tresses. "Why couldn't I have inherited mother's blonde hair?"  


	2. Quite an Attitude by Crowdaughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And here's already the first cue for the first day of the "Back to Middle-earth Month 2007":

Warnings: Silliness. No beta. Triple drabble: Three hundred words without the intro.  
  
  
 **Quite an Attitude**  


"There is nothing for you here but death."  
  
Elrond stopped, pleased with himself and with the gloomy images he had woven to get his daughter to leaving for Valinor and safety. He looked at her to gauge her reaction.  
  
Did it work?  
  
Arwen stood.  
  
"No!"  
  
Elrond stared at her, perplexed. For some reason, he had the odd impression he aught to tell her that these were not the words she was supposed to answer.  
  
"Did you not hear me? _He will not come back!_ And even if-"  
  
Arwen stamped her foot.  
  
"I said No! I do not believe you. And I do not care that Aragorn will die in the end. I made my choice! I am going to live with him, and that is final."  
  
Elrond drew his brows together. He made another attempt. "But-"  
  
Arwen shook her head.  
  
"No! My mind is decided. I will marry him, and there is nothing you can do to hinder me. I am nearly three thousand years of age and far beyond the time of my majority. And I am going to him, now. I shall travel with the Rangers."  
  
And with that she turned around and left.  
  
Elrond stood rooted to the ground and watched her go.  
  
For a moment, he did not know what he should do or say.  
  
Again he mused that she had inherited all the stubbornness of her mother. Not to mention the attitude of her grandmother.  
  
She would make a remarkable queen.  
  
Elrond sighed and shook his head. He would lose her, then. In his heart, he resigned himself to sorrow.  
  
Still...  
  
Suddenly, he wished Aragorn all the luck of the world.  
  
If Aragorn really planned on living with her, Elrond was sure his foster-son would need it.  
  
  
(The End).


	3. Antagonistic Arwen - by Dean Maia of Este

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And here's already the first cue for the first day of the "Back to Middle-earth Month 2007":

Antagonistic Arwen

  


Celebrian asked her sons. "Are you sure?"

  


"Yes." From both at once, then Elladan said, "I moved her things to clean the workroom."

  


Elrohir said: "She thought I moved them because I was in the room when she came looking, but I did not know where they were. We were not picking on her."

  


"Why did you bring this to me?"

  


Elrohir opened the door. In the middle of the passage stood Arwen, a picture of the fury of an offended Elf-princess with a glare that would melt a dragon's scales.

  


"That is very impressive for a four year old." Celebrian thought.

  


Dean Maia of Este


End file.
